We Takin' Over
by Overloaded Candy-coated
Summary: They won't shoot you, unless you try to. Come around and try to stomp on our ground..." 2 gangs. When the back-up is forced with the high-end, South and North go completely into war. AU.
1. We Takin Over

***gunshots***

***backround rap music***

* * *

**2 gangs**

_"Please, us South Siders can snap you in half."_

_"North can kick your ass, and snap you. Then take your money."_

**1 task**

_"But D, they'll never suspect you. Your innocent."_

_"Trade, maybe. But kill? What have you guys become?"_

**1 girl**

_"Oh come on. He's not trying to trade you Massie."_

_"But do you think they could be planning something worse?"_

**1 boy**

_"Your a multi-tasker, Derrick. Good-looking, and your not a leader, which could make you seem innocent."_

_"Yeah, and I can't kill someone."_

**Time is no issue**

_"We have until senior year. Were only freshman."_

_"And we possibly have until college."_

**No one can be trusted**

_"Are you kidding me?! __**Kill?**__ You North Siders are going way too far!"_

**And love is dangerous**

_"You said L-L-L-"_

_"Love. And I meant it."_

_"You could get-"_

_"I know. Ejected. But I don't care."_

**Starring**

**Massie Block**

_"I never wanted this gang crap. It's all a waste of time. I can't even see _him_ without sneaking!"_

**Derrick Harrington**

_"I think I really, truly, fell in love with her. This isn't that fake shit you guys convinced me to do."_

**Becca Wilder**

_"Massie, sneaking around with a North Sider is probably the worst idea you could ever think."_

**Griffin Hastings**

_"North Side. Will Win. You will _not_ ruin this for us Harrington. Not this time."_

**Chris Plovert**

_"That chick looks like you could snap her in half... yet she's very sexy."_

**Cam Fisher**

_"If he lays one hand on my sister, he won't live to see tomorrow."_

**Kristen Gregory**

_"This was supposed to be fake! He's mine!"_

**Danny Robbins**

_"Being the leader of South Side, if your sister get's hurt, I get blamed."_

**Kemp Hurley**

_"North Side's got it all baby. Care for a trade?"_

**Dempsey Solomon**

_"Derrick, your too new to this. Maybe I should..."_

**Chris Abely**

_"No. No- what? This is crazy. The North Side can't do this to her!"_

**Olivia Ryan**

_"Wait- Since were South, shouldn't we be like, higher?"_

**Dylan Marvil**

_"That girl's a tramp. Derrick would never _really_ fall for her... right?"_

**And other not-that-important people.**

**2 schools**

**2 gangs**

**1 plan**

**No limits**

**It's a matter of Trade, Eject, or Stay.**

**Overloaded Candy-Coated presents**

_**We Takin' Over**_

**Wanna Trade?**

* * *

**Wow. This was totally random. I always wanted to write something like this.**

**Massington, of course. And BTW, if I put Claire in this story, she's gonna be killed. So don't go all "OMFG we need clair !!1!!!!1!' Because I'm going to end up killing her.**

**So R&R loveys, and you'll find out everything in the next chapterr.**


	2. My Life

**Holy effing shiz!!!!!**

**I forgot Josh! OMG**

**Well, he's a South. So here ya go. First chappy.**

* * *

**G**angs.

That was the one word that made Westchester, New York be Westchester. Through generations and generations, there had been two feuding gangs.

North side, and South Side.

North Side was the less rich kids that went to school at ADD. The leader, Griffin Hastings, was intimidating. Jet black hair that made his menacing forest green eyes pop. Skinny jeans and leather added to the bad-boy image. His friends, back-up, as we call them, consist of Dempsey Solomon, Kemp Hurley, and Chris Plovert.

Dempsey Solomon is a tall, very buff guy. He's the tallest person in ADD, and probably in BOCD.

Kemp Hurley is a 'trade seller'. He pursues newcomers and innocent South Siders to come to North.

A trade is a switch over from one gang to another. After you trade, there's no turning back. You've crossed enemy lines.

Chris Plovert is a floppy-haired boy with a big ego and rich parents. Rude. Conceited. The usual.

Every gang has a guy that never wants to be involved. North Side's is Derrick Harrington. He was technically born to be leader, until his older brother made the worst mistake.

_"So here we are. I finally got you. Now tell me, what are you South Siders planning?" Rick Harrington holds Claire Lyons up to the wall as tears stream down her face._

_"I-I-I don't know." She sniffs._

_"Liar." Rick spat, his back-up approaching._

_"Please, Rick, let me go." She pleads. Her eyes widen and she screams as she sees what Rick pulls out of his pocket._

_A gun._

_"Rick, the rules-" A back-up gasps._

_"Screw the rules." He holds the gun up to Claire, and shoots with no warning. He turns to the boys and puts the gun away, then smirks. "I'm making history."_

And he did. Rick Harrington was the first gang-leader to break rule #1 of the gangs:

Never shoot.

Now, no one trusts the Harringtons. Rick had gotten STDs and died. But the gangs were afraid of Derrick, so they intimidated him, and hes an NI (Non-involver). Yes, he was one of the most gorgeous boys in Westchester, with his floppy blond hair and caramel eyes, but he became a North Sider so he never had to relive his brothers past as a South Sider.

Then theres always a girl mashed up with the guys. North Sides happens to be Kristen Gregory. Dirty blond, filthy rich. With her one back-up, Dylan Marvil. Fat ass.

Onto South. The leader, Danny Robbins, is a light-brown floppy haired boy with braces. Very cute, and hilarious.

His back-ups are Josh Hotz, Chris Abely, and Cam Fisher.

Josh Hotz, the spanish kid who wears too much RL. Cute and aggresive. Can you say 8-pack?

Chris Abely is a troublemaker, and devises the best plans in New York. He's very protective.

Cam Fisher, the kid with the green and blue eyes, and will beat up anyone who messes with him. No one wants to eject him.

Eject is when your kicked out of a gang. You might as well move or kill yourself after you get ejected.

Then theres me.

The South Side Golden Girl. The one and only Cam Fishers sister. Well, half sister. We have different dads. The guys say I'm the only thing keeping them from breaking the rules. They're very over-protective of me. They say that if I'm gone, the South Side would crash and burn.

That's why I can only go to soccer games with one of the non-soccer playing guys near me, usually Vader.

But I'm always with my one back-up, Becca Wilder. She's got long blond hair like Taylor Swift, and bubbly features.

I've memorized the rules of the Gangs.

1. Never Shoot. No guns, kills, anything. Only fights.

2. If another gang is on another gangs territory, the home gang can automatically attack.

3. You can only be in one gang, and you have to stick with it.

4. If a leader gets ejected, the right-hand man will automatically take his place. Forever.

5. Only one girl leader is allowed, and she may only have 1 back-up.

6. You can't not be in a gang. Choose.

7. No matter what, you can't turn down a mission from your leader, unless it involves death/public humiliation/etc.

8. Only wear the assigned colors of your gang. Or beware.

9. If you trade, you cannot go back. Ever.

10. Each gang gets one designated place as a meeting area. Other gangs may not step foot in the other gangs place.

11. Never. Under any circumstances, fall in love with someone from a different gang.

I've never broken any. Neither have my friends. Were safe. But everyone is still very catious since the Harrington incident...

"Massie! C'mon! Everyones here. Were in the confrence room." My brothers voice came over the intercom in my room. I stood up from my bed and pressed the pale intercom button.

"Coming." I sighed. I never wanted to be involved in this gang stuff, it just happened. It's because of my older brother, Harris. He was in Cams position, and it passes down from generation to generation-besides the Harrington incident.

I got to the confrence room. Danny Robbins, our gang leader, sat at the head of the table. His light brown hair landed on the tip of his eyelashes, with a light-blue hat on, light blue Tomahawk jersey, and jeans. Danny was the type of guy who every girl dreams of. Perfect hair, perfect body, but I saw him more as my brother. The only thing stopping some girls was his braces. Light blue, and he's had them since the 6th grade.

Light blue, navy blue, black, mint green,tan, and white were our gangs assigned colors.

Next to him was my brother. His one blue and one green eye made him rare from other guys, and his black hair made girls swoon. Except me.

On his other side was Chris Abely. His dirty blond long hair hung down, and his navy eyes sparkled in the light. He was known for devising _thee_ best plans in all of Westchester.

His girlfriend, Olivia Ryan, was seated next to him. She was blond, and a total ditz. But sometimes she can be very helpful.

Sometimes.

Next to Cam was my best friend and one back-up, Becca Wilder. She was a gorgeous blond, with tan skin and icy blue eyes. She was athletic, and she was very bubbly.

I sat at the head of the table on the other end. Being the Golden Girl, I was like the leader for the girls.

Alpha, Becca would say.

"Nice of you to show, Massiekinz." Danny smirked. He made up the weirdest nicknames. Even since we were younger.

"A girl has to get her beauty sleep." I shrug. Cam coughed and I glared at him.

"Okay, getting into order..." Danny lifted his black notebook, papers hanging out. They were probably attacks from our brothers/sisters.

"What are those?" Becca asks, putting both of her anicured hands on the table. Her french manicured nails click on the wooden table.

"Attacks. From my _parents._" He smirks.

"Nu-uh!" Josh is over-excited as Chris snatches the book from Dannys hands. Chris is flipping through the notebooks torn pages rapidly, a slight grin forming on his tanned face.

"These are genius!" He states, smiling. I run my tanned manicured hands through my dark-brown hair.

"Well find a good one. North hasn't made an attack in about 2 and a half months, so they have _got _to be planning something good." I state frantically.

"Yeah! Hurry!" Olivia squeals and giggles.

"Take a chill pill, ditz." Becca rolls her eyes and Oliva whips her head around.

"Why don't you, bottle blond?" Olivia snaps.

"Oh that's it, I'm gonna rip your _bleached_ hair out of your head!" Becca shouts, slamming her hands on the polished wooden table.

"Try me, no good son of a-" Becca whipped her pen at Olivias hair and she screamed.

"This isn't how South handles stuff guys!" Cam screams as Becca pulls Olivias hair.

"Were south?" Olivia asks. Danny scrunches his eyebrows.

"Yes Olivia, see?" Chris holds up a map of Westchester. The South has a gold star down in South Westchester(BOCD) and North has a skull in the north(ADD).

"Wait- if were south, shouldn't we be up more?" Olivia asks dumbly, twirling her hair. Danny smacks his head and puts his head in his hands as he rest his elbows on the table.

"Liv, just sit down." I sigh. Everyone calms down.

"Bitch." Becca snaps at Olivia.

"Whore." She shoots back.

"Stop! We need to get this plan!" Danny shouts. _Now_ everyone shuts up.

"Sorry." We all mumble.

"Good." Danny takes the notebook from Chris's hands and places it in front of his toned chest. "Chris, find anything interesting?"

"Yeah. We have to attack the leader. But not physically, but _mentally._"

"What do you mean?" I ask. Mental attacks? Okay, we may not be able to kill, but we do fight. Except for me.

"Find a secret that will tear him up."

"Isn't there a Tomahawk vs. Panthers game on Friday?" I ask, and the room becomes dead silent. The first OCD vs. ADD game of the entire year. And we knew there was gonna be fighting.

"Don't worry Mass, it's gonna be fine." Josh touches my hand. Everyone knows I'm super-sensitive when it comes to fighting. I don't want anyone getting hurt.

"Yeah, Mass don't worry," Danny grins at me, "What could they possibly be planning?"

-------

x.o.x

-------

"Love!" Our gang leader, Griffin Hastings exclaims as I get comfy in my seat.

"Hastings, I know you wanna bring down the South siders, but why do you need me?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Because, Harrington," He practically spat my last name, "Your so close to the top you can taste it. But your never involved, so South thinks your an innocent trader!"

"No way in hell I'm trading!" I stand.

"Sit down." Dempsey Solomon hisses at me. I obey and sit on the cold metal chair.

"And your rated number 1 as the most attractive guys in Westchester." Griffin continues.

"So what does me being attractive have to do with breaking a gang?"

"_You_ will 'fall in love' with a South Sider," He puts air quotes arounf fall in love, and he continues, "and you break her heart."

"Whose my objective?" I ask, overly bored.

"Her." Griffin smirks, pressing a button.

Holy. Shit.

South Sides golden girl is on the TV screen.

_Massie Block_.

"The South Side leading boys would be nothing without the one and only, Massie Block. They would crash and burn. If you break her heart, she would give up gang stuff, thus leaving, and watch the South Side crash and burn." He smirks. I'm pissed. Massie Block is one of the most beautiful girls in Westchester. I can't.

"No." I growl through clenched teeth. In one swift move, Griffin grabs my neck and holds me against the wall.

"May I remind you about the incident with your older brother, Rick?" He yells, his face getting red with rage.

"No." I choke out. He lets go.

"So you'll do it?" He asks, pushing me back into the cold, hard, metal chair. I grab myself. I think for a moment and look up at him from under my blond hair.

"When do I start?"

-----

x.o.x

-----

Becca pads across the floor in my all white bedroom to my vanity lightly singing Whatcha Think About That by PCD. I tell her over and over she's a good singer, even when she's not trying.

She's a _very_ stubborn girl.

"Baby, baby, somebodys gonna cry tonight." She lightly sings, digging for eyeliner. She finds my Jeweled Amethest purple eyeliner and applies it to her lower eyelids.

"You should really be in chrous." I slightly laugh. She just rolls her eyes.

"So, about North... What do you think they're planning?" Becca states, puttin the cap back on my eyeliner and throwing it in the drawer.

"I really hope they don't go anywhere near Rick..."

"You say that every time, and all they've done was throw punches." Becca sighs, sitting on my bed.

"Hey babes." Danny walks in.

"Danny, get out I don't have pants on." I throw a pillow at him, covering my baby blue shorts-underpants.

"Yum." He raises his eyebrows.

"Ehmagawd, you pig!" Becca laughs.

"Well, Cam told me to tell you tomorrow morning were going to work out, and you girls need to come because we don't know what's gonna happen Friday." Danny gulps.

"Please," Becca looks at me, then back at Danny. "Nuh-thing, can stop us."

* * *

**Umm... opener?**

**Gahh. I hate writing my stupid sisters name in this story, but I imagine Becca Wilder as really pretty.**

**Haha. I told you I'd kill Claire :]**

**And I'm dying to update on Get Ready..., but I'm like, going brain dead :(**

**I've been thinking in school, but the guy I like likes me, and he sits near me in every class soo... I'm flirting too muchh :]**

**Soo R&R, and give me some ideas for GRGR, mkayy?**

**Peace&Love,**

**makayla**


End file.
